1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pressing iron, more particularly to a pressing iron that is capable of continued temperature status indication for a period of time after electric power from a power source is interrupted.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pressing iron includes a soleplate which is heated for ironing fabrics. Conventional pressing irons are generally provided with a temperature status indicator for enhancing awareness of the user to avoid contact with the soleplate while the latter is at a high-temperature state. However, when the conventional pressing iron is immediately disconnected from a commercial AC power source after use, the temperature status indicator thereof is simultaneously inhibited from providing a visual indication of the high-temperature state of the soleplate. Injuries can therefore result in the event of accidental contact with the soleplate when the latter has yet to cool down from the high-temperature state.
The object of the present invention is to provide a pressing iron that is capable of continued temperature status indication for a period of time after electric power from a power source is interrupted.
According to the present invention, a pressing iron comprises a housing, a soleplate mounted on a bottom portion of the housing, a temperature status indicator mounted on the housing and capable of being driven so as to emit a light output, and a control circuit mounted in the housing and coupled electrically to the soleplate.
The control circuit includes:
a rectifying unit adapted to be connected to an alternating current power source and to generate a direct current signal at an output terminal thereof;
a driver unit connected to the temperature status indicator and the output terminal of the rectifying unit, and operable so as to drive the temperature status indicator to emit the light output;
a controller having a power input terminal connected to the output terminal of the rectifying unit, the controller being operable so as to control heating operation of the soleplate and so as to control operation of the driver unit to control light emitting activity of the temperature status indicator; and
a power storage unit connected to the output terminal of the rectifying unit, the power storage unit being charged by the rectifying unit when electric power is supplied to the rectifying unit by the alternating current power source, the power storage unit enabling continued operation of the controller and the driver unit for a period of time to permit continued light emitting activity of the temperature status indicator after supply of the electric power from the alternating current power source to the rectifying unit is interrupted.
Preferably, the power. storage unit enables the continued operation of the controller and the driver unit after the supply of the electric power from the alternating current power source to the rectifying unit is interrupted for the period of time that is sufficient to allow the soleplate to cool down from a high-temperature state.